On The Edge
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: When a teenage girl is killed and others seriously ill after a dose of contaminated drugs at a night club Susie and Jo must go undercover to find the culprit but are their lives at risk?


Title: On the Edge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this fic; I do however own Kell's Night Club.

Summary: A Young girl ends up dead and others seriously injured after ingesting contaminated drugs at a night club. Susie and Jo go undercover to try and find the culprits, but what are the consequences?

Dedication: Manda, Blaire, Leesh, Emma, Mandy, Nat, Haylz and Chantal!

Chapter 1 – A Night to Remember

**Friday 13th February 2004**

**9.22pm**

**Jess Miller's House**

"Hey Jess, ready to go?" Elicia Cohen stood at the front door of her friend Jess Miller's house on a Friday night.

"Yeah. So have you decided what movie we're going to see?"

"Yeah. They're showing Grease at the local cinema." Elicia smirked. "Hey Mr and Mrs Miller." She smiled sweetly at them.

"Now you'll be home before midnight wont you?" Jess's mum reminded her.

"Yes Mum I will. Quit worrying we're only going to the movies." Jess gave her mum a quick hug.

"Bye darling. Have fun."

"We will." Elicia grabbed Jess's hand and dragged her down the driveway to the car.

"Hey Manda, hey Blaire" Elicia smiled as they climbed into the car.

"Yo." Manda called from the front seat and nodded her head.

"Hey Jess. You look…nice." Blaire smiled as they got into the car.

"Why is Manda here? She hates classic movies…come to think of it you hate Grease as well. What's going on? Why are we going to see Grease if neither of you like it?"

"Well we're not going to the movies." Blaire smiled.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked as Manda drove along the street towards the main part of the town.

"Well Kell's Night Club has just opened and some of the girls are getting together for a night out. I told them we were going to join them."

"Leesh, you know I hate clubs."

"I know. But this is a special occasion. Besides my mum would have never let me out of the house if I wasn't going with you."

"My mum thinks we're going to see Grease. If she finds out I'm at a club she'll hit the roof."

"So don't tell her. She's not going to find out. Look there it is." Elicia pointed out the window to where a large group of people were gathered around a building.

"Awesome." Manda cried.

"I'm not going in there dressed like this." Jess motioned towards her ratty jeans and her AC/DC t-shirt.

"I know. That's why I brought you some clothes." Blaire replied.

"What?" Leesh handed Jess a bag of clothes.

"Put these on." She said.

"But…" Jess pulled the clothes out of the bag. "No way!" she held up a denim mini skirt and a dark pink halter top.

"Come on. You'll look hot."

"That's the point!" Jess cried. "I don't want to look 'hot'. Do you know how many older guys there are in there?"

"Quit panicking. You'll be fine. If you don't want to come on you could always stay in the car by yourself."

"She'll probably be much safer inside with us." Manda explained. "There are some pretty shady characters who hang around this place."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better about this."

"Well make up your mind." Leesh said as Manda pulled the car into an empty space.

"Well now's your last chance. You'd better make up your mind now." Manda got out of the car.

"Alright. I'll come." Jess sighed.

"Great." Leesh smiled. "We'll wait for you to get changed just over there." Leesh gave Jess a quick hug.

**9.36pm**

**Kell's Night Club**

"Shouldn't we wait in the line?" Jess asked as she and Leesh followed Manda down the line, cutting in front of all the people.

"Why should we wait when I'm good friends with the guy that owns the place?" Manda smirked. She shoved a piece of gum in her mouth and walked up to the bouncer.

"Hey babe!" Manda hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Manda Scott." The bouncer shook his head and rolled his eyes. "In you go." He sighed and pulled the rope back.

"Thanks Baby. I'll come back for you later. Rrrrow!" She winked at him. "Come on girls." Leesh and Jess followed her in nervously.

**9.46pm**

**Mount Thomas Police Station**

"Jo can you pass me that pen please." Jonesy was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork and his pen had run out of ink.

"Cant you get up and get a new one?" Jo looked over at him.

"I'm too lazy." He replied with a smirk.

"Typical." Jo rolled her eyes.

"So can you pass it to me?"

"What do I get out of it?" Jo held the pen up.

"Umm…I don't know."

"You don't really have anything I want…"

"Come on Jo please. My legs have gone to sleep, if I get up now I'll fall over."

"Not my problem. You should have thought of that before." She laughed.

"Jo come on!" He pouted.

"Not unless you can give me a good reason." Jo replied with a grin as the phone started ringing. "Mount Thomas Police Senior Constable Parrish speaking…Okay Mrs Morgan calm down. I'm sure it's nothing. Did you leave your back door open again…? Well go and check…" Jonesy sighed and put his chin on his hand. "See I told you it was nothing to worry about." Jo smiled. "Yes goodnight Mrs Morgan…you too." Jo hung up the phone.

"She was complaining about a burglar again?" Jonesy questioned.

"Third time this week." Jo replied.

"She's probably just lonely. Are you going to pass me the pen or not?"

"Hmm…let me think." Jo teased, holding the pen up. "No!" She put it back on the desk behind her.

"Come on Jo!"

"Sorry, I'm busy." She smirked and turned back to her paperwork.

"Alright fine." Jonesy growled and he attempted to stand up. His left leg had gone to sleep so he was having a hard time walking. He had to hold onto the desk and hop towards Jo, who couldn't contain her laughter.

"Shut up!" He cried and he grabbed the pen from the desk.

"Great, now that you're up you can make us some coffee." She suggested.

"What?" Jonesy looked at her in disgust. "Oh I get it now. You just wanted me to get up so I would make you coffee." He raised his eyebrow. "You're a very sneaky woman Joanna Parrish." He laughed and stuck the pen behind his ear, then walked into the kitchen area.

"White with two please." Jo said sweetly and Jonesy rolled his eyes and switched the kettle on.

**10.23pm**

**Kell's Night Club**

"Can we go yet?" Jess asked with a sigh.

"No way man. We've only just got here, come on Jess lighten up. Enjoy yourself for once." Manda cried.

"Yeah…right." Jess sighed again.

"I'm going to dance. Do you want to join me?"

"Umm. I think I'll just sit here for a while." Jess replied. "You go and have some fun."

"Righto." Jess watched as Manda walked off to join a group of guys on the dance floor.

"Hey what's up?" Leesh came and sat down beside Jess.

"Nothing, I just want to go home."

"Hey, I've got something for you." Leesh reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pink pill.

"What is that?" Jess asked.

"It's E." She replied. "Duh!"

"E?"

"Ecstasy." Leesh thought it was obvious.

"Are you crazy? That's illegal. Where did you get that from?"

"A friend." Leesh replied.

"What friend? Leesh please tell me you didn't take one of those." Jess looked worriedly at her friend.

"Course she did. Why do you think she's having so much fun?' Manda joked, sitting beside Leesh.

"Leesh you stupid idiot. How could you do that to yourself? You have no idea what that drug is going to do to you. Are you crazy?"

"No, not crazy, just having fun." Manda replied with a smirk. "Come on Jess, lighten up. We're here to have fun."

"That's it I'm calling my mum." Jess went to grab her phone but Leesh stopped her.

"Are you crazy? If your mum finds out you'd be grounded for life, not to mention the fact that we'd be banned from seeing each other." Leesh looked at Jess. "Besides it's just a bit of harmless fun."

"If you won't take the pill then would you at least have a drink?" Leesh offered Jess the glass she was holding.

"Is that alcohol? Leesh you're going to kill yourself, drinking and taking drugs at the same time?"

"Relax I'm just having fun, if you want to go home then you can." With that Leesh stood up and went to the dance floor again.

"It's there if you want it!" Manda left the pill sitting on the bar in front of Jess and she walked off too.

"Can I get a coke please?" She asked the bartender.

"Sure love." He poured her a drink and then handed it to her.

"Thankyou." She smiled and took a refreshing sip.

"Hey gorgeous, mind if I buy you a drink?"

"I've already got one thanks." She turned away from him.

"Well then did you want to dance?"

"No thanks. I'm just waiting for my friends." She turned her back to him.

"Are you sure?" He put his arm around her, as he reached over he slipped something into her drink.

"Get off of me!" She pushed his arm away and stood up. She grabbed her drink and wandered around, trying to find her friends. The lights were getting hotter and hotter and the room was filled with fake smoke. Jess drank her coke quickly to try and cool down a bit, but it only made her feel worse.

She grabbed another drink off a nearby table and skulled it down, not caring what it was.

"Jess!" Leesh screamed over the music. "Didn't I tell you this was fun?"

"Water!" Jess screamed. "I need water!"

"Here, drink this." Manda handed a glass of what seemed like water to Jess.

"What did you just give her?" Leesh asked.

"It was just a bit of Vodka. It's not going to hurt her." Manda shrugged.

"Jess are you alright?" Jess didn't respond. She just started swaying and her eyes kept closing.

"Jess?" Leesh grabbed hold of Jess's arm.

"Leesh?" Jess looked at her friend pleadingly. She coughed a few times before she suddenly puked all over the dance floor.

"Oh good one Jess!" Manda cried. "You puked on my new shoes."

"Manda I think there's something wrong with her."

"Nonsense she's fine. She's just not used to the alcohol." Manda patted Jess's back. "Not to worry. Give her some water and she'll be fine."

"I don't think she's fine Manda." Jess threw up again. "She's gone white."

"It's the alcohol." Manda kept saying.

"No it's not!" Jess suddenly lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"JESS!" Leesh screamed and dropped down next to her friend. Trying to make Jess wake up.

**10.58pm**

**Mt Thomas Police Station**

"So…" Jo sat twirling a pen between her fingers.

"So…" Jonesy sat opposite her doing the same thing.

"Why is it that we were the ones that got stuck on night shift?" Jo asked.

"Because we were the lazy people who didn't finish our paperwork on time." Jonesy sighed.

"Well now we have finished it what are we meant to do?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm rather hungry."

"Do you reckon if we rang up the Chinese food place they would deliver for us?"

"I don't know. We could always ring up and ask." Jonesy suggested.

"Right, you do that then."

"Why me?"

"Because you're such good friends with the guy that owns the place."

"Who said that I was good friends with him?"

"Well you get take out from there practically every night." Jo laughed. The phone ringing interrupted her laughter. "I'll get it. Probably Mrs Morgan again." Jo reached for the phone. "Mt Thomas Police Senior Constable Parrish speaking…right calm down we'll be there as soon as possible. Have you called an ambulance…? Okay that's good. Just stay calm and we'll be there as soon as we can." Jo hung up the phone. "Looks like the Chinese is going to have to wait."

"Why?"

"There's been an accident at that new night club that's just opened up. A teenage girl has been taken to the hospital with suspected drug overdose."

"Do we know what kind of drugs?"

"There was a mention of Ecstasy but the girl on the phone was panicked. She didn't know what she was saying."

"We'd better head over and check it out then."

"After you…" Jo stood and held her arm out for Jonesy to go past, and then she followed him out of the station.

Well that's all I've got for now. I hope you like it. Reviews are more than welcome they are encouraged :D there will be more soon! Jess!


End file.
